


Something Lost

by NoHolds



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHolds/pseuds/NoHolds
Summary: Geralt, Yennefer, and the things you lose (and find) when you forget everything you've ever known.
Relationships: (one sided), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Something Lost

"If I'm honest," Geralt tells her, "I think the spell wore off- a long time ago."

  
Yennefer looks at him- level, as ever, but there is this slightest tremble in her breath.

  
"When I came back," he says. Looks out over the rack of mountains curled up around them, the smear of white sky. "I think- when I lost all my memories-" He stops to chew it over, how best to say this, how best not to hurt her, and Yennefer laughs. Low, sad sort of. Not the mocking sound he's used to.

  
"It wore off," she says, "because you- you're not the man who made that wish."

  
Geralt looks at her, some deep sadness welling up in his chest, some great primordial thing. Feels the memory of love, of desperate- of haunting love, the kind of love that makes you deal with djinn. But it is that-- a memory. Like reading of a star-crossed romance in a book, hearing it spoken of in song. Insulated from him. Distant.

  
"I am," he says. "I think. Everything from before- it's like it happened to someone else. I _remember_ , but-" he clears his throat. Watches the snow flurry out over the valley.

  
Yennefer puts a hand to his cheek- warm skin, she's taken off her glove- and turns him gently to look at her. Her eerie eyes are swimming, an unreachable sadness somewhere in them, shipwreck-deep, buried.

"I think," she says. "The spell had stopped me. From seeing that. You truly have changed."

  
Geralt nods. Can't think up quite how to reply. He _is_ different- how could he not be? After Iorveth, after Triss, after dying, after the battle in Verden?

  
Yennefer leans up to kiss him, and she is a beautiful woman. She is a fantastic kisser. It is no sort of hardship. Geralt runs his fingers gently through her hair and kisses her back. Inhales that spooky, lilac smell she carries always with her.

  
"A last kiss," she tells him, when they part. "For good luck."

  
"Yen-" Geralt says. Wants to assure her they'll never part ways, not really, that he cares for her still, just not as he once did, as hungry, as all-consuming. _Friends_ , he wants to say, without it being cliché. He means it.

  
"I know," Yennefer says. Closes her eyes. Geralt pulls her close to his side.

  
They watch the mountains. Strange from so high up, with birds circling below their feet.

  
Geralt listens to Yennefer breathe- a slight waver, that tight control of hers slipping only a little.

  
But there is no desire for her in him, not anymore. Only this guilt, this mourning so wide and hungry it might swallow him whole.

  
For all he's gained- this is something lost.

**Author's Note:**

> (based on the Witched 3 quest where you can romance Yennefer if you want, IDR what it's called. For reference my Geralt romanced Triss & had a whole doomed romance thing w Iorveth in The Witcher 2)
> 
> I uhhhhhhhhh found this (in a big chunk of other writing scraps) in my fucking email inbox while I was searching for a digital gift card. No memory of writing it tbh, I probably wrote it in my notes app on a bus ride @ some point & emailed it to myself for safe-keeping and then promptly lost it anyway for about three years (the email is from 2018). 
> 
> Another work in that batch of email scraps was, and this is the sum total of it: "Geralt runs his tongue over his teeth- Iorveth notes, like he always does, the"
> 
> What Iorveth? What is it?? (I was apparently also writing a? power rangers fight club AU at the time? bcos thats in the mix too. honestly i highly recommend having a Memory Disorder, it makes things extraordinarily funny sometimes. free fanfic you forgot you wrote! wow, it's tailored so exactly to your tastes, and you do NOT remember how it ends! what a treat!)
> 
> Anyway, I liked it enough to stick it up on here, hopefully it'll be harder to lose this way!


End file.
